


This is so cliché...but I still love it

by bilestilinski



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anon - Freeform, F/M, Fluff, Tumblr Prompts, fluffy fluff, fuck this is so much fluff, like can I see that Dylan O'Brien is in every damn one shot I write????, real life romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-21
Updated: 2013-06-21
Packaged: 2017-12-15 17:07:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/851938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bilestilinski/pseuds/bilestilinski
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: "A Holton one shot were they are in a fight because Holland is insecure about Colton when he is around Crystal."</p><p>Well, this is my version of it. :D</p>
            </blockquote>





	This is so cliché...but I still love it

Holland looked over the photographer’s shoulder at Crystal and Colton moving around, making fun of each other… Both of them were beautiful. Colton in a manlier way than Crystal of course, but still, the point was that Colton and Crystal fitted well as friends (more so as a couple, but Holland did not like that thought, okay?).

Well and Holland?

She was good as a friend to the two of them, to Colton maybe more than friends, but hey, she knew there were a lot of fish in the sea and Colton could have any of them with just smiling, so she was insecure (just like every other girl, it’s not like she was the only one).

Holland could imagine Crystal and Colton, she had seen them often enough to know that they could be more than _lovely_ towards each other.

“Oi, Holland? Are you there?” her make-up artist asked. “You’re done, babe, you can go now.”

“Thank you,” Holland smiled. “I’m just going to get my stuff.”

She took a deep breath and went right in front of the cameras that surrounded Crystal and Colton who were doing ‘lovely dovley’ shit and shouted a ‘sorry’ to the photographer.

“Holland, want to do something after this?” Colton smiled at her, dimples showing.

“No,” she answered bluntly.

“Woah, someone’s moody today…” he said.

“Fuck you.”

She passed her trailer and took her bag. They had never fought on set, or anywhere else for that matter, and it wasn’t something she really wanted to experience right now.

Holland smiled slightly at Dylan, who looked rather concerned at her when she left her trailer and closed the door behind her, she had expected him to be confused at her attitude, but after spending so much time with each other, maybe he was used to it a little.

“You okay there?” Dylan asked.

“Yeah, just kind of upset,” she responded. “Is it that obvious though? The press is outside and I don’t want to…you know…look bad.”

“You look perfect, Holland,” he paused. “But it’s kind of obvious if you snap at Colton, I repeat, **_Colton_** like that. Did you break up?”

“Nah, I just…” she looked up through her lashes. “I’m an insecure little shit, okay? Can we talk about this another day? Maybe when I’m not feeling weak and terrified and just plainly ugly?”

“Hey, sure, but just so you know…you’re the most beautiful girl on this set, at least that’s what Colton and I think, but to be quite honest, Gage is also a sexy badass, but you’re my queen b.”

“Oh, shut up!” she laughed. “Thank you.”

“No problem, what are your set best friends for?” Dylan laughs and gives her a kiss on the cheek before looking at his manager. “I’ve got to go, but see you around, yeah? And this conversation is so not over.”

“Bye Dylan.”

Holland smiled to herself a little and tried to stand a bit straighter before she went out. She knew lots of paps were waiting for them after the photo shoots they did, when the first season had ended and people wanted to know more about them, of course, her manager had made it clear that she _always_ had to look self-concious and smile as nicely as she could.

Her hands straightened her dress for the last time as she breathed out a shaky breathe. Hazel eyes looked out of the door; a smile appeared on her face, as her legs began to move, hands gripping for the door knob, when suddenly there was another hand on hers.

Holland looked around, her eyebrows shot up. when she saw Colton looking at her uncomfortably. He moved his hand back and sighed.

“Are you okay?” Colton asked.

“Any reason I shouldn’t be?” she pursed her lips into a sly smile.

“No…, but you’re obviously mad about something. And as your **_boyfriend_** I want to know what’s upsetting you.”

“Like I said, I’ve got no reason to be "upset" about anything, which means that I totally am okay. I’m wonderful.”

“Don’t be so stubborn, Holland, just tell me!”

“Fuck off, Colton; it’s none of your business.”

“Well, it is since you’ve snapped at me two times in a day!” Colton yells and flails with his arms like a wild man; they should definitely stop hanging out with Dylan. “So if you don’t mind, _Princess_ , tell me what’s got you out of your mind!”

Holland sighed and looked at Colton. Maybe she was being a bit unfair towards him; he didn’t even have a clue what this whole fight was about, but she was sure as hell not telling anyone (besides Dylan, because that boy was just a wonderful little kid that was made of cuteness and kindness, he was like a puppy to be fair, mostly, when he wasn't making out with Hoechlin) about being insecure. And she wanted to desperately avoid talking about it with Colton.

“Holland, talk to me! Or look at me at least!” Colton was now angry, wrinkles covering his face and that just made her get more angry. Just because he was and he was just so vivid that she felt it, too.

The bile, just everything that angered her being in her for just that moment, just needing to be set free.

“What do you want to hear, Colton?" she yells, maybe even louder than she really intended to, it felt like she had just let a volcano explode through her mouth. “That I’m fucking insecure about us? That I feel like I’m not even good enough for you when I see you with Crystal because she’s like a God damned model and she’s beautiful and I just feel like a pig beside her?! You wanted to hear that?! That I’m fucking insecure about myself and hate it when I see you with her because I think she may take you away from me?! Well, there it is! That I feel like I'm not even able to reach her level of "good looking? Satisfied?”

Colton just stood there. His mouth opening and closing, like a fish; he seemed kind of dumbfounded as Holland just was there. In front of him and hands made in two fists resting at each of her sides. She was trembling a bit, more in anger and embarrassment though. She hadn’t thought about spilling that.

“I’m just…going to go,” she muttered. “See you around, Colton.”

“Holland…” he grabbed her shoulder and she just stopped. “Why would you be jealous? Or even feel “not good enough”, when you look like you do? Have you seen your face lately? I don’t think so, because it’s beautiful. Also, I think you’re one of the best looking girls in the world; you don’t have to be insecure about yourself or if Crystal could take _me_ away from _you_ , because I’d be dumb by letting a girl like _you_ go. Because you're smart _and_ beautiful.”

“Thank you,” Holland sighed.

She let out a chuckle and just embraced Colton in a bone crushing hug; she soon began to laugh, almost hysterically, as she thought how she had acted and his little "out of a movie" speech; that moment was almost out of a movie and it was so cliché that she could have continued giggling her entire life at how corny they were as a couple.

“I’m sorry,” she breathed out, biting her bottom lip, so she would stop laughing. “This were…like the most embarrassing minutes in my whole life.”

“Well, I’m happy you actually opened up to me,” Colton mumbled. “Although I’m happier about the fact that you laughed at my speech, though, because _that_ was fucking embarrassing.”

“Hey, no one can stop saying wonderful things about me,” she smiled and gave him a chaste kiss.  “And thank you by the way. It was very romantic.”

“Every girl needs that once in a while, right? But don’t think it’s going to happen often, my little Red-Head.”

“Would you stop calling me that? Gah, I feel like my head, actually my whole body, is as red as a tomato when you say that…”

“You’re still beautiful,” he leant in and kissed her cheek. “And now that your mid-life crisis is over, you and I are going out and both of us are going to do very naughty things.”

“Like make-up sex or something?”

“Yes, Holland, like make-up sex, now come on.”

 “Dude, don’t be impatient, we have time,” she smiled as Colton tugged on her hand.

“ _Dude_ , we should totally stop hanging out so much with Dylan,” he laughed.

“Yeah, whatever, just kiss me you big donut!”

**Author's Note:**

> It's not beta'd like always. I hope it's okay? And sorry for the long wait, this week was pretty fucked up. I hope you like it (or at least that it was okay).


End file.
